Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grooming—assistance device, and more specifically to a grooming-assistance device for replaceably attaching around the neck of a user, for replaceably attaching to a mirror, and for capturing facial hair clipped from the user for disposal.
Description of Related Art
Many men prefer to have facial hair, such as mustaches or beards, and well-groomed men keep their facial hair trimmed and neat in appearance. Self-grooming is generally accomplished using scissors and a mirror. Since mirrors are widely available in bathrooms, typically mounted above a sink, men often use these bathroom mirrors to trim their mustaches or beards, and use the sink to catch the falling trimmings. These falling trimmings spread untidy conditions over a wide area in, and around, the sink causing time-consuming clean-up, clogged drains, and messy conditions for the next user of the area.
There exists a need for a grooming-assistance device for replaceably attaching around the neck of a user, for replaceably attaching to a mirror used by the user, and for capturing facial hair clipped from the user for disposal so as to reduce the effort required to clean facial hair clippings after grooming thereby allowing for an easy disposal method that results in decreased effort, increased cleanliness, and no clogged drains.
Numerous innovations for protective drapes have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a grooming-assistance device for replaceably attaching around the neck of a user, for replaceably attaching to a mirror used by the user, and for capturing facial hair clipped from the user for disposal.